galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is the main deuteragonist of the Disney/Pixar Toy Story franchise. He is a spaceman action figure, with pop up wings, laser light flash, multi-sound voice simulator, wrist communicator, karate-chop action and open-able space helmet and one of the toys owned by Andy Davis and later Bonnie Anderson. He is one of Woody's five best friends and Jessie's boyfriend. In the universe of Toy Story he is based on a space ranger, who alongside his crew of Star Command rangers defends the galaxy against evil plots hatched by the Evil Emperor Zurg. In the Toy Story films, Buzz was the deuteragonist of Toy Story and Toy Story 3, the tritagonist of Toy Story 2, and the tetartagonist of Toy Story 4. In other media, he was the titular protagonist and the popular TV series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and it's movie Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, the protagonist of the Toy Story Toons short Small Fry and a supporting character in the TV specials Toy Story of Terror and Toy Story That Time Forgot. In the films, TV Specials, and shorts, he is voiced by Tim Allen, who also played Dave Douglas in The Shaggy Dog, and Scott Calvin/Santa Claus in the Santa Clause trilogy. In the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command media, he is voiced by Patrick Warburton, who also played Sheriff Stone on Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove and its sequel, Kronk's New Groove, Steve Barkin on Kim Possible, and Joe Swanson on Family Guy. Power/ Skills Laser beaming Flight with wings Karate chop action Glow-in-the-dark feature Combat proficiency Hobby Hanging out with his toy friends. Being with Jessie. Goal Depends on the production Friends/Allies Jessie( girlfriend) Woody his girlfriend Jessie Bo Peep Mr. Potato Head Mrs. Potato Head Slinky Dog Hamm R.C. Sarge Rocky Gibraltar Troll Little Green Men Mr. Spell Utility Belt Buzz Rex Bullseye Ken Barbie Big Baby Stretch Chunk Sparks Chatter Telephone Combat Carl Dolly Mr. Pricklepants Chuckles the Clown Trixie Buttercup Peas-in-a-Pod Totoro Angel Kitty Reptillus Maximus Andy Davis Bonnie Anderson Buster Sora Donald Duck Goofy Mira Nova XR Booster Ducky & Bunny Enemies Woody (formerly) Sid Phillips Scud Emperor Zurg Al McWhiggin Stinky Pete Utility Belt Buzz (briefly) Lotso Lotso's Gang (formerly) Fun Meal Buzz Lightyear (formerly) Ronald Tompkins Mr. Jones The Cleric Heartless Xehanort Gabby Gabby (formerly) The Bensons (formerly) Ducky & Bunny (briefly) Warp Darkmatter Trivia *Buzz's original names was Lunar Larry and Tempus from Morph. *In another Pixar film '' A Bug's Life'', Flik used his catchphrase in the bloopers. *Buzz makes a cameo in '' Finding Nemo'', in the dentist's waiting room where Nemo spots him. *A parody of Buzz Lightyear appeared in the MAD episode The Buzz Idenity/Two and A Half-Man. *Buzz was voiced by Tim Allen in the films and Patrick Warburton (who also played Joe Swanson) in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. *Buzz was originally going to be voiced by Billy Crystal (who would later voice Mike Wazowski in Monsters Inc and Monsters University). In addition to Crystal, Bill Murray, Chevy Chase, the late Gene Wilder and Jim Carrey were originally going to voice Buzz. *Buzz makes a cameo & mentioned on the 2 Vicky & Jewel episodes Jesus Hates You and Sue My Pants. *He is named after astronaut Buzz Aldrin. *Buzz's space suit was originally going to be red instead of green, white and purple. *Buzz's concept art started out as Tinny from the Pixar Short film, Tin Toy. *Along with Woody, Rex and Mr. Potato Head, Buzz is one of the four characters to appear in all three films, shorts and the TV special Toy Story of Terror. * In the French dubs of Toy Story media, his name is Buzz Leclair. *Buzz Lightyear, along with Woody, was going to be one of Sora's summons in the role-playing video game Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, but was scrapped because Square Enix had not yet claimed the rights to Pixar properties, although a complete model of him without any textures was found in the game's code. Later, the D23 trailer of Kingdom Hearts III showed a new world based on Toy Story, where Woody and Buzz become Sora's party members to find and save Andy Davis at Galaxy Toys before Young Xehanort does. It is the first instance of a Pixar-based Kingdom Hearts world. *Buzz makes a cameo appearance in'' Ralph Breaks the Internet.'' Category:Males Category:Toy Story characters